


Coffee

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: Single Father!Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gabriel is quiet for a few moments, and Sam is scared he’d fucked up. “What a bag of dicks,” he murmurs, reaching across the table and taking Sam’s hand. “You and April deserve a lot better than that.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

"Could you and Cas watch April on Saturday?" Sam asks as he washes the dishes from dinner. Dean is beside him, drying and putting them away.

"Course we can, Sammy," Dean says. "What’s the occasion? Talbot got you helping build a case or something?"

Sam shakes his head, looking hesitantly down at the soapy water. Sam is nervous about telling Dean about his date. He’d become even more overprotective than before after the incident with April’s alpha father (Sam doesn’t even like to call him that. He didn’t deserve to claim any relation to his angel.). But Dean would find out eventually. “I have a date.”

Dean’s eyes go wide. “A date? With who? Is it somebody at work?”

"No," Sam assures. "His name is Gabriel, owner of Trickster’s Treats."

Dean nods slowly, thoughtfully. “You go there with April a lot, so…he knows about her?” Sam hums a ‘yes’. “And he’s chill with it?” Sam agrees again. “Damn, that’s shocking. Most alphas…they wouldn’t be able to handle that. The idea of another guy’s pup…” Sam had heard some variation of  _‘alphas can’t stand the idea of raising another’s kid’_  almost daily during his pregnancy.  _“How will you find a mate if you keep it?”_  Or  _“Is it really worth it, to not ever mate?”_  were some of the favorites. “Is he a beta? Or another omega?”

"No, Dean, he’s an alpha," Sam says, smiling a bit to himself. "He smells amazing. At first I thought it was just, ya know, because we were in a bakery, but no it’s  _him_.”

Dean nods, smiling widely. “Well, I guess you can go out Saturday. Don’t be out past curfew, though.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Sure thing,  _mom _.”__

***

Sam would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous as he walks towards the coffee shop down the street from Trickster’s Treats. It had been years since he’s been on a date - since before April’s father. He’d never bothered to take Sam to dinner, which really should have been Sam’s clue that he was no good.

But now isn’t the time to think about that. Even if this date with Gabriel was a one off thing, this symbolized a changing point for Sam. Things were falling into place. He had a good job - so what if it was in the same building as  _him_? - and hopefully in a year or so, he and April would be able to get out of Cas and Dean’s hair and get their own place. Maybe he’d even get to go back to law school.

Though, if Sam was honest, he hopes that Gabriel isn’t just a one time coffee date. Sam liked him. He was sweet and he made Sam laugh, and he seemed to like April.

"Hey, moose," Gabriel waves from a table in a corner of the shop, with big, soft looking arm chairs. He get up and walks over, joining Sam halfway towards the counter.

"Hey, Gabriel." Sam says with a smile. "I’ve never been here before. Do they have anything particularly good?"

"They’ve got this house-made apple strudel that is absolutely divine," Gabriel declared. "It’s kind of the reason I don’t make any in my place - I couldn’t compete."

Sam laughs, “I’ll have to try it then.” They make it to the front of the line, and place their orders, before moving back to the table where Gabriel had originally been sitting.

"So, Sam-a-lamb, what do you do for a living?" Gabriel asks after they’re all situated with their coffees and pastries. 

"I’m a paralegal," Sam explains. "I’m basically a lawyer’s assistant. It’s not what I planned, but it’s a good job with good pay."

"What did you want to do originally?"

"I wanted to be an actual lawyer," Sam says, picking at his strudel. "But honestly, nearly a decade of school just wasn’t in the picture with April. Maybe I’ll go back one day, when she’s a bit older and I’m a bit more financially stable." 

Gabriel hums. “It’s still pretty fancy - paralegal. Do you like…help the lawyer build cases or are you a glorified coffee boy?”

"A bit of both," Sam shrugs. "What about you - you worked with your family before you opened your shop, right? What did they do?" 

"Publishing," Gabriel explains. "My dad was a writer, which somehow led to him opening a publishing house. My eldest brother is now the main owner - myself and my other siblings are silent partners."

"Publishing," Sam says. "That’s interesting."

"It’s pretty boring, actually," Gabriel declares. "What’s more interesting is you. I hope you don’t mind me asking but…how does someone as  _amazing_  as you end up with a kid and no mate?” Sam sighs. He had expected this question, but it didn’t make him want to answer it.

"It was the summer before my sophomore year a college. I was doing this internship and…I had a thing for my boss," He murmurs, rolling his coffee cup between his palms. "And, I thought he felt the same. I’m not…what most alphas or even betas want in an omega, so this was really the first time that someone was paying attention to me like that and…I fell for it. I thought he loved me, but in truth he just wanted one thing, and he got it. Next thing I know, I’m nineteen, pregnant, and he doesn’t want a damn thing to do with me and April."

Gabriel is quiet for a few moments, and Sam is scared he’d fucked up. “What a bag of dicks,” he murmurs, reaching across the table and taking Sam’s hand. “You and April deserve a lot better than that.”

Sam smiles big, “Thanks, Gabriel.”


End file.
